Home Coming
by Cyber69
Summary: Voyager is finally home, what happens to the command team? -This story is JC and what I think could.ve-should've happened
1. Letting go

**Star Trek Voyager**

**Home Coming**

Authors note: This is one way I think things should have happened after they got home (for those of you who don't know there is a two book set of what happens after they arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant). This is a J/C (Janeway and Chakotay) fic. This is my first Voyager fic so go easy, enjoy.

After the communication with Admiral Paris was terminated and Tom had gone to see his new daughter, a course was laid in for Earth, now only hours away.

                "Mr. Kim" Janeway brook the silence that had descended on the bridge "Open a channel to all hands" she ordered smiling.

                "Channel open" he answered, trying to keep his voice steady, he was still shocked that they were finally home.

                "All hands this is the Captain" she paused and smiled; softening her tone "We're home."

                All around the ship there was silence for a few moments as the Captains words sank in, then everyone erupted into cheers except for a few (Tuvok, Seven, ect.).

                After spending some time with his wife B'Elanna and his new daughter Miral, he asked the Captain if they could have a homecoming party. She granted him permission and added that he could recruit any of the crew for help, within reason of course. So by 1900 hours everything was ready and it had been agreed that the crew would switch off so that everyone could attend.

                "Penny for your thoughts" Chakotay inquired, sitting down across the table from her. They were sitting in the corner slightly removed from the rest of the party. He'd seen her remove herself from everyone else and was worried.

                She jumped slightly at his voice; she'd been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't heard him approach. She looked up at him then turned towards the crew in the mess hall "I'm going to miss all of them" she sighed sadly

                He looked in the same direction and saw a group of people around Tom and B'Elanna, congratulating them and admiring their new baby girl. "I think we're all going to miss each other but the crew has become a family and no one can take that away, we'll find a way to keep in touch." He looked back at her concerned; he knew that wasn't all that was bothering her but didn't want to push, so he just waited silently as she went back to staring into her coffee.

                She new he'd wait for her to tell him whatever it was that was bothering her; he'd never pushed her when it came to something personal. "I heard you and Seven brook it off" she tried to keep her voice casual but tightened her hands around her cup.

                Seven and him had discussed their relationship shortly after arriving in the Alpha Quadrant and had come to the conclusion that they needed to go their separate ways. "We both decided it wouldn't work out." He considered her for a second then added; "It wouldn't have been fair to her to continue the relationship anyway, since my heart still belongs to someone else." He covered her hands with his own.

                Did she dare hope? She finally looked up into his eyes again and saw his love and concern for her. Tears started to gather in her eyes and threatened to fall but she fought them back, she couldn't let the crew see her cry, not on such a happy day. She wanted so much to tell him how she really loved him but she couldn't, not here with everyone around. She turned her hands in his and squeezed them gently then glanced at the doors. He nodded once letting her know he understood then she got up and left. 

He knew she wanted to talk to him in private but he couldn't figure out what it was that could be bothering her this much. He sighed and got up to follow her, he'd find out soon enough.

                A few minutes later he arrived at her quarters and when he entered he found her standing in the middle of the room. She was staring out her view port with her arms wrapped around her waist. He walked up beside her but waited for her to say whatever was on her mind.

                After a few more minutes of silence she finally spoke "I can't do it anymore, I can't just ignore, suppress, or deny it by hiding behind protocol!" she exclaimed in frustration.

He frowned confused but waited for her to continue. 

"When I found out you and Seven were dating I…" she swallowed and took a shuddering breath trying to get rid of the lump that developed in her throat, while fighting back more tears. Why was it so hard for her to just tell him?

                It hurt him to see her like this but he wasn't sure he understood what she was trying to tell him and he didn't dare guess. Hesitantly, afraid she'd pull away and shut him out; he pulled her into his embrace. To his surprise she buried her face into his shoulder and started to cry silently, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was a side of her he'd never seen; she'd never let herself appear this vulnerable in front of someone before, which made him even more worried. All he could do at the moment though was stand there holding her, whispering soothing words into her ear and rubbing her back, while she shook in his arms crying. 

                After awhile her sobs slowed then stopped and he was able to move them to the couch and sit down, but she wouldn't let go of him, so he gently stroked her hair with one hand while he held her with the other. 

"Kathryn," he finally whispered, tilting her head up so that he could look her in the eyes "tell me what's wrong" his concern was evident in his voice.

                "I don't want to lose you," she replied, relishing the feel of finally being this close to him and just letting go.

                He frowned confused "Why do you think you'd lose me?"

                She turned away from his searching eyes "Because I almost did… to Seven" she whispered.

                Chakotay's eyes widened as realization finally hit him and he smiled, then he gently turned her face to him and lowered his lips to hers. She responded immediately, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

                When they parted, a bit out of breath, they were both smiling, and then Kathryn turned serious and looked away again. "I know I hurt you every time I pushed you away, but I couldn't take the risk that my feelings for you would influence my command decisions or vise versa." She paused and took a deep breath to fortify her resolve then looked back at him. "I don't have to worry anymore because Voyager is finally home with a whole fleet as an escort and I don't want to keep pushing you away, so if… if you're still willing… I'd like to give us a try." She watched him, not daring to hope, waiting for him to make the next move.

                For a few moments he didn't move, considering her words and the pros and cons but soon realized he could never deny his love for her. Smiling he let his actions speak for him and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her passionately with all his love. When they finally parted for air they were both grinning like Cheshire cats. 

Just then Chakotay stood up, cradling her in his arms and headed for the bedroom. Other then an exclamation of surprise she didn't protest, then smiling mischievously she started running her nails up and down his back. She chuckled as she felt his arms tighten around her and his pace quicken. Once they reached the bedroom he gently laid her on the bed leaning over her and kissing her again. 

To be continued 


	2. Home

**Authors Note:** First, everyone is still on Voyager because even though they're in the Alpha Quadrant they haven't reached Earth yet. Secondly just because Janeway has always seemed strong and in control doesn't mean she doesn't have her breaking point. I mean come on! She thought she'd lost (in a sense) the man she truly loved but could never admit and then finds out she might still have a chance, combined with everything else she'd be feeling from finally getting her crew home (Note this is mostly my opinion and interpretation on things). If that doesn't send your emotions on a rollercoaster ride then I don't know what would! So considering that then adding that they've both loved each other (or in my opinion at least cared deeply) for more than 5 years doesn't make their love making seem out of the blue, it's just another step in their relationship. I plan on showing later that there are consequences to hasty actions that have little to no thought in them.

I write because I like to and I post it here to share my own perspective and idea's. The "Great fic, keep it up" type of reviews are nice but I also appreciate constructive criticism, even if it stings, because it helps me improve on several levels.

Ok that's enough of my ranting on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Kathryn woke up disoriented until she realized that Chakotay was spooned against her with one arm draped around her waist. Memories of last night flashed though her mind and she turned around in his embrace so she could watch him sleep, being careful not to wake him. _He looks so peaceful_, she thought as she brought one hand up to gently run her fingers through his hair and over his tattoo. He stirred slightly and pulled her closer to him then went back to sleep. She smiled and snuggled into him, not regretting anything about their actions and unwilling to leave but knew they'd have to get up soon. As if it had read her mind her comm. badge beeped.

"Tuvok to Janeway."

She sighed; she really hated being right sometimes. She reached for her comm. badge that was on her nightstand behind her. Chakotay groaned in complaint of the movement as she tapped the badge. "Janeway here" she answered as she sat up.

"Sorry to disturb you Captain, but we're receiving a hale from Headquarters." He informed her in his calm logical Vulcan manner.

"Thank you Tuvok, we'll be right there, Janeway out." She turned back towards Chakotay and saw that he was fully awake now, watching her almost warily. She smiled at him reassuringly, "I guess we should get going. Duty calls." He pulled her towards him and they kissed for a few seconds before getting up and retrieving their uniforms.

On the bridge, Tuvok just raised an eyebrow at the Captains choice of words then went back to his work. Tom glanced back at Harry and they both grinned before also returning to their work.

Five minutes later the Captain stepped out of the turbo lift, "Report" she called as she headed for her chair, the commander right behind her.

"Admiral Paris would like to speak to you." Tuvok answered immediately.

"I'll take it in my ready room, Commander you have the bridge." She called over her shoulder just before she reached the door.

Admiral Paris appeared on the screen as she sat down at her desk, "It's good to see you Kathryn." He greeted her.

"It's good to see you too but you didn't call just to tell me that." She replied also smiling.

"Headquarters is recommending that you take your time getting to Earth to let you and your crew adjust to the shock of being home and to let HQ finish preparations for your home coming. Don't take too long mind you; there'll be a home coming banquet Friday night in just over a week. The debriefings will start the Monday after." he informed her.

"Thank you Admiral" she replied sincerely.

"Also I've been permitted the honor of informing you that all the Maquis were given pardons during the war and that it extends to the Maquis in your crew." His smile disappeared, "The five Equinox crew members that you picked up however will have to stand trial after the debriefings."

"I understand." She replied. "May I make a request Admiral?" She inquired after a short pause.

"Anything"

"I'd like my crew to have access to a counselor during the next week."

He smiled understandingly, "I'll instruct the Enterprise to accompany Voyager to Earth."

Janeway smiled gratefully; she new that the Enterprise had the best counselor her crew could get. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Captain, see you soon." With that he terminated the communication.

After a moment of silence she tapped her comm. badge. "Senior staff report to the briefing room." She commanded then headed there to wait for everyone to assemble.

Within fifteen minutes everyone, including B'Elanna, to the Doctors annoyance, had arrived and were sitting in their spots. The Captain took a moment to look at all their faces, wanting to remember every detail. "First off I'd just like to let you all know that Starfleet had granted pardons to the Maquis after the war, including those on Voyager." She paused a moment before continuing, "Our ETA to Earth will be about one week at impulse, in which time the Enterprise will join us and give us access to their counselor for anyone who wishes while they accompany us to Earth. There will be a banquet the Friday night after our arrival then the debriefings will start the next Monday, any questions?" When no one spoke up she continued, "Ok onto ships business, Doctor?" She listened with half an ear to the different reports as her mind wondered then dismissed everyone when they were done and stood to watch the stars streak past.

Chakotay hung back until everyone else except the Captain had left, and then walked up behind her. "What are you thinking?" he asked as he looked out the view port with her.

"I was just thinking how hectic things are going to get soon and how little time we'll have together." She answered as she turned towards him. "Join me for dinner tonight Chakotay?" She inquired.

"I'd love to; meet you at your quarters at 1900 hours?"

She nodded "Sounds good." She then sighed "Well I guess I should go start on those reports, I'll see you later Commander." She said with her lopsided smile as she left for her ready room.

After a wonderful pasta dinner, one of the few things Kathryn could actually cook, they sat on the couch with some coffee and tea.

Kathryn looked towards Chakotay with a mischievous smile "So are you finally going to get around to cleaning the carpets?" She inquired teasingly.

"As soon as B'Elanna's finished with repairs it'll be the first thing I do." He said smiling back at her. "So what are your plans for after the debriefings?" He asked in a more serious tone.

She turns to look thoughtfully out at the stars, "I'd never really made plans but I think I'll visit my mother and sister in Indiana, after that I think I'll take some well earned leave." She turns back to look at him, "What about you, have you made any plans?"

"I'd like to visit my home world and pay my respects to the Maquis who didn't make it but nothing's concrete yet."

She hesitates and looks down at her hands clasped together in her lap, "I was wondering if you'd still like to join me to visit my family?"

His smile broadens, "I'd be honored."

She looks up into his eyes and smiles in relief and happiness.

He stands up getting reading to leave, "I should probably head to bed, there's still a lot to do before we reach Earth."

She also stands but doesn't follow, "Chakotay?"

"Yes?"

"Stay?"

He doesn't say a word as he walks back to her and pulls her into his arms. After a few moments they both head for the bed room, arms still linked.

By the end of the week Voyager was docked at the station above Earth with Starfleet personnel going over everything. Only the members of the senior staff were left to beam to the surface, including B'Elanna with little Miral, who'd refused to leave earlier just because she'd just given birth. They were all gathered in transporter room one and were saying their "good bye for now's" to each other as one by one they were beamed down, except Tom and B'Elanna who left together with their daughter.

The Captain and Commander were the last ones to be beamed to the surface. "See you at the banquet Commander" Kathryn said as he stepped onto the transporter pad, keeping her voice professional but gave him a quick smile. He just nodded in return then vanished as the Captain ordered the lieutenant to energize. In the little time they'd found to talk over the last week, they'd decided it best to keep things professional for awhile. They weren't sure how Starfleet would take their new relationship, given their unique situation, so they weren't going to give them anything to disprove of in their conduct, not to mention keeping the press away. They'd also wanted to give each other time alone to spend with family and friends.

When Kathryn materialized on Earth, the sun had just set and she was standing at the end of her mother's driveway, facing the house she'd grown up in. She hoisted her bag higher onto her shoulder, and then started walking up the driveway.

Gretchen Janeway watched her daughter walk up the driveway, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. It was almost too good to be true; Kathryn had finally made it home after seven years on the other side of the galaxy. She gathered her daughter into her arms and hugged her when she got to the porch, finally letting the tears fall.

"I'm home" was all Kathryn could say as her voice broke. When they finally parted, they were both smiling with tear streaks running down their cheeks. Kathryn picked up her bags that she'd dropped and the two of them headed inside. "Is Phoebe around?" she asked once they'd closed the door behind them.

"I'm afraid she won't be able to come visit for at least a month. She's in the middle of a project that's due soon and can't leave but will come as soon as she can." Gretchen said regretfully.

"That's alright, I understand." Kathryn answered a bit disappointed; she then unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry" she said apologetically.

"Don't be ridiculous! Knowing you, you probably haven't stopped all day." She said in mock anger as her daughter smiled sheepishly. "You can use your old room while you're here; I've kept it the same as you last left it." She grabbed one of Kathryn's bags and headed for the room.

When they reached it Kathryn just put her bags on the bed and looked around as old memories resurfaced. After a few minutes she turned and hugged her mother again, "Thank you."

"Now you get some rest, we'll talk in the morning." Gretchen said as her daughter pulled back, "Good night" she added smiling, and then left and headed for her own room.

The next morning Kathryn woke up to the smell of fresh coffee being made, she quickly got up and made her way to the kitchen after putting on a housecoat. "Good morning" she greeted her mother who was cooking what smelt like bacon and eggs at the stove.

Gretchen turned to see her daughter head straight for the coffee machine. "I was wondering how long it would take you to smell the coffee," she said smiling as she gently teased her daughter. "Breakfast will be ready soon." She added and turned back to the stove.

"There's nothing like freshly made coffee in the morning" she sighed, breathing in the aroma from her cup as she sat down. She gently blew on the cup to cool it a bit, and then took a sip; "Oh how I've missed this!" she smiled then put the cup down as her mother placed a plate in front of her.

"You sound as if you've been without it for awhile." She said as she also sat down, making it sound as if the chances of that happening were nonexistent.

Kathryn made a face, "Replicated coffee just doesn't taste the same, and Nelix was never able to find an adequate replacement." She replied as she started eating.

"Tell me about your years in the Delta Quadrant." Gretchen requested, also starting to eat.

They talked about the last seven years, both telling the other what had happened to them and the things they learnt. After they finish eating they moved into the living room and continued to talk until it was time to start getting ready for the banquet.

"Welcome Captain, Mrs. Janeway, it's good to see the both of you." Admiral Paris greeted them when they finally materialized at the banquet hall.

"Please, just Kathryn." She said shaking his hand and smiling.

"Very well Kathryn," he smiled, "Some of your crew were looking for you." He informed her then caught sight of some more people arriving. "If you'll excuse me" he bowed and then left.

Kathryn turned towards her mother "Come on, I'd like you to meet some people" and with that they went looking for members of Voyager's crew.

To Be Continued


End file.
